Strange Happenings
by decemberrain2011
Summary: What happens when Katniss Everdeen enrolls at Hogwarts? F/F homosexual romance, don't read if you're not okay with that! Rated M for adult content and language. In progress!
1. The New Girl

**Hello everyone! This is my first crossover. I just thought Katniss Everdeen would fit right into Hogwarts, so here you go! I'm open to suggestions to make this story better so feel free.**

**This chapter received an edit to make it better/longer on 9-12-13**

"Cripes!" Hermione Granger swore as she stumbled over a cobblestone and dropped her heavy stack of schoolbooks. Her Monster Studies book came unclasped and began tearing about the courtyard, gnashing its teeth and spewing little paper bits around the courtyard. Thankfully both Fred and George Weasley were nearby and sprung to attention to help her capture it.  
"Thanks, guys. I hate this bloody book. It's supposed to behave so long as you stroke the spine, but this one seems to have ideas of its own!" she remarked.  
"Just your luck to get the bad one," remarked George teasingly.

"On another note, Hermione, did you know that we have a new student in Gryffindor? She's your age," Fred interjected.  
"Really? Do you know her name?"  
"No. But McGonigal should introduce her. It's not every day we get a newbie who isn't ten years old!"  
Hermione clutched her books to her chest hurried to the Gryffindor common room, surprised to find everyone standing about in a circle around Professor McGonigle.

"Attention Gryffindors, we have a new addition to our family. I'd like to introduce the one and only...Miss Katniss Everdeen!"  
The middle-aged woman was practically jumping in excitement. Hermoine shook her head. Her head of house was a demure, calm, often stern woman. Why would the arrival of a new student excite her so?

Katniss herself looked hardly excited. She was tall and curvaceous in a muscular, athletic way, reminding Hermione of a viking princess. She looked like she could start and end a fight, and win. Against anyone. Her long dark hair was tied pulled into a neat braid and she wore no makeup. She was pretty in a natural, no-nonsense way, not all dolled up like Fleur Delacour and Lavender.

Hermione herself had no interest in flash and fuss...which was probably why she was still single and hardly noticed by anyone but Neville Longbottom. Ron and Harry were her friends but neither of them had had even a spark of interest in her, or she in them. This was probably for the best, for she had seen what relationships would do to friendships, and how a trio could turn into a love triangle of chaos.

McGonigal continued.  
"I expect everyone to make Katniss feel at home. She has been hand-chosen to be the captain of our women's Quidditch team! And just a reminder, tryouts for the team are this Tuesday, so it may behoove you to warm up to Katniss if you are interested in playing Quidditch!" the professor continued. She clapped her hands once and returned to her quarters, leaving Katniss awkwardly stranded in the middle of the room.

Ron and Harry were obviously smitten, or at least very curious about her, based on what Hermione could see. And for good reason. Hogwarts never, ever accepted students after the school year began. And this was the third week of school! What had caused Dumbledore to allow an exception? she wondered.

"I heard," Ron whispered. "That she is such a good shot she can hit a bulls-eye from a mile away with a Muggle bow and arrow! And she just started learning magic. Imagine what kind of Quidditch player she is!"

"Ron, you can't believe everything you hear!" Hermione scolded.

Despite the recent commotion, no one was paying Katniss any attention. They had all dispersed to their quarters or their next classes or outside, and the room was fairly deserted. Katniss set her heavy suitcase on the ground and eyed the room warily.  
"We should introduce ourselves," Hermione hissed.

She walked over to Katniss, trailed by a hesitant Ron and Harry.

"Katniss, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

Katniss gave a slight smile. "Nice to meet you guys. I've heard of you, Harry."

"Who hasn't," Harry muttered darkly. He was a modest man and never had been a fan of all the attention, and he was shy in the presence of a stranger.

"If you need any help finding your classes, or have any questions, just let us know," Hermione said warmly. For some reason she really, really, wanted Katniss to like her.

"Thank you, I appreciate that," the girl said. Hermione could sense that Katniss, like herself, was blunt and a little socially awkward. Perhaps Hermione would soon have her first female friend. Being with these boys all the time grew rather old.

When the silence became a bit awkward, Harry and Ron bid their goodbyes and scurried off, leaving Hermione alone.

"Do you know where you are supposed to sleep? I can show the dormitory bunks and you can pick whatever you want...er, whatever is there. Truthfully no one comes partway through the year so your odds of getting a bottom bunk are somewhat slim," Hermione said.

"Show me."

Hermione led Katniss into the girls dormitory. At first glance there appeared to be no empty bunks, but Hermione remembered that the one above her own was empty.

"Here, take this bunk on top of mine. I forgot all about it!"

Just as Katniss was setting her suitcase on the bunk above her, a shrill voice interrupted her actions.

"Oh Katniss, you don't want to sleep near Hermione! She has the most _awful_ gas at night! Sleep over here instead. I'll make Parvati switch with you."

Hermione knew this was not true, and balled her fists in anger.

"That's not true, Lavender. Elohaira!" She snapped, pointing her wand at Lavender. The girl's nose transformed into that of a rat. Shrieking, she ran through the common room and out the door, undoubtedly on her way to the infirmary.


	2. An Elementary Question

Katniss' eyes widened. Hermione blushed.

"You did not just do that! How do you do that? That girl was so annoying and now she's..."

"I simply turned her into what she truly was. That is a charm for turning one's nose into the nose of whatever animal their personality is most akin to.

"Show me how!"

"You'll learn. Professor Flitwick will teach you. Just don't tell him what I did because magic like that is not to be done outside the classroom. Do you even _have_ a wand?"

Hermione realized she was beginning to sound like a know-it-all, and changed her tone. "I mean...what kind of wand did you buy?"

Katniss produced a long silver wand that tapered at the end.

"I don't know how to use it much," she admitted.

"Out of curiosity...how did you end up at Hogwarts if you are not magical?"

"I am magical. I can aim a bow and arrow at anything and just by thinking about it, strike a target. Once Dumbledore caught wind of how I won the Hunger Games, he wanted me here at Hogwarts to better my skills. Apparently it is a much more advanced ability to be able to perform wandless magic than magic _with_ a wand, so if I already have the ability to do wandless magic, I should catch on pretty fast. My mother was a witch but no one knew about it until after she died. She went through a period of intense depression and that was why, but she never told anyone. My grandmother told me at one point."

Hermione had heard all about the Hunger Games, had read about it in the paper, but had not paid attention to the names of the Muggles involved and by the time Katniss gained attention, Hermione had lost interest and stopped keeping tabs. It was a horrific event, but so was war, and that took place in both the Muggle and Wizarding world.

Katniss must have been so brave...so strong...it was almost unimaginable how anyone could handle such torture, such fear, and be so very courageous.

She was right about the wandless magic, Hermione thought. Wandless magic was usually reserved for the experts. Professor Snape often singled out a few of the best and brightest and attempted to teach them in private (and without Dumbledore's knowledge), but even out of those chosen, only a few every became very proficient. Hermione had never been chosen. But that was for the best. She did not want to spend any more time with Snape than she had to.

"Do you have potions class?" Hermione asked, thinking of Snape.

Katniss pulled out a piece of parchment. "Yes, tomorrow at three."

"So do I. You'll have to get used to Professor Snape. He's a piece of work and his attention will be on you because you are new and famous," Hermione warned.

Katniss rolled her eyes. "If you've read of the Hunger Games, you cannot _possibly_ think that a professor at Hogwarts could intimidate me, can you?"

"You have not met Professor Snape," Hermione answered ruefully.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Katniss chose to sit alone rather than with the trio as Hermione would have liked, but she did not blame the girl. Hogwarts was an overwhelming experience for anyone new. She was just as lost as the first-years, despite her apparent confidence.

All for Quidditch.

Hermione wished she were good at Quidditch instead of just bookwork, but it was who she was and it was not going to change.

Ron kept eyeing Katniss. Hermione punched him.

"Weasley! Put your eyeballs back in your head and eat!"

"Yes, Mum," Ron snapped.

"Do you think she's pretty?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Yes," Harry and Ron answered at the same time.

She could not agree more.

The next day, Hermione did not see Katniss until 3:00 when it was time for potions. Professor Snape blustered into the room in his billowing robes and arrogance.

He spun on his heel.

"Now I presume you are all aware that Hogwarts is...shall we say...apparently accepting new students partway through the year. A novelty, I daresay. A novelty indeed. Indeed. However, I'm sure _Miss Everdeen_ is a worthy exception to the tried-and-true methods of selecting students over the past...hundreds of years," he drawled.

Katniss' face was expressionless. Snape was not yet finished.

"Tell me, _Miss Everdeen, _how does one construct a basic torture potion?"

"I don't know sir," Katniss answered simply.

"Let us try again, shall we? How does one prepare a cauldron?"

Hermione winced. This was a basic, basic, elementary question that ANYONE with a magical bone in their body should know. He was testing her, seeing just how far behind she was, and publicizing it in front of the class! What a fucking asshole!

"I don't know, sir," Katniss repeated.

Snape was silent for a long time before he covered his eyes with one hand. Draco Malfoy snickered. Hermione wished Katniss would shoot an arrow at him.

"_Mister_ Malfoy, could you kindly keep your comments and noises to yourself? I quite _fail_ to see the humor in this situation, as I will have to construct an entire new curriculum for ONE student whom I will _undoubtedly_ have to tutor in my spare time...alone."

Every eye in the classroom turned sympathetically toward Katniss. To have to have sessions with Snape alone was a worse punishment than detention with Filch.


	3. Love Potion

**Wow, 8 reviews suddenly! Glad you guys are liking this crossover...er, "EverGranger" as you call it! Anyway, I need to work on making my chapters longer. I may remove the M rating depending on how this story goes. Or not. ;) We'll have to see. Thank you for the feedback! I'll try to update more often.**

Hermione paced in her room. Class was over, but she had not had a good was having one of those days all women occasionally have where she felt fat, ugly and pimply. At breakfast,Ron had slipped a toad into her breakfast cereal and she had screamed in surprise, startling everyone. She had also received an errant Howler-otherwise known as a Howler sent to the wrong person, and had therefore been embarrassed in front of the entire Great Hall. Then, she had gone to Care of Magical Creatures and Hagrid's stupid Hypogriff had sneezed in her face, and there was not a damn thing she could do about it because Hypogriffs are so proud that one should never act cross with them. Draco had laughed at her in front of the class.  
Fucking Draco. She could not understand everyone's fascination with him. Sure, he was handsome. _Beyond_ handsome. But so what? He was an asshole just like his father.

Worst of all, she had not seen Katniss all day. She knew that the women's Quidditch team often met at early hours to practice, especially because the first game was fast approaching. And Katniss had detention/private tutoring/whatever with Professor Snape, so she had not been at Breakfast.

Hermione was aware that this last thing bothered her more than any of the other things that had taken place. She had the common room to herself, which did not happen very often.

She fell into a deep sleep and began to dream.

_"I always wanted a friend like you," Katniss whispered, running her hand through Hermione's unruly curls. _

_"I've always wanted you," came the answer. "But I want to be more than friends." _

_"I'll make you feel understood. No one understands us but you and I. Only you and I."_

_"Touch me, Katniss. You're so strong..."_

_Katniss' hair tumbled down her shoulders in dark waves. She wore a tight tank top that showed her curves, all her muscles and just a hint of softness._

_"You're so beautiful," Hermione breathed._

_"Not as beautiful as you, my love. Let me see you..."_

"Miss Granger!"

Minerva McGonigall stood over Hermione with a concerned expression.

"Miss Granger, lights-out was twenty minutes ago. Are you alright? It is not like you to be late to bed. You need to be well-rested for your studies tomorrow."

"I-I'm sorry Professor. I fell asleep out here and lost track of time."

McGonigal raised an eyebrow. "Well, you'd better get yourself to bed. Your friend Katniss was looking for you and had no idea you were still out here."

Butterflies angrily fluttered in Hermione's stomach. She rose from the sofa and walked into the dark bunk room. The moonight shone in the windows, somewhat metallic. Somewhat _magical_.

Katniss was asleep in her bunk, and her hair was loose...just like in Hermione's dream.

It was as if she had looked into a Pensieve and seen Hermione's dream.

_Impossible_. She can't even use a wand, let alone access a Pensieve.

The moonlight spilled onto Katniss' white skin. What had her day been like? What had she missed?

Light as a feather Hermione ran her fingers over Kat's white cheek. The girl stirred and Hermione flinched, withdrawing her hand. Did she know?

She returned to bed with her heart thumping.

The next morning Katniss was back in Potions class. That was often the only time Hermione saw her anymore because she was almost always late to breakfast due to Quidditch practices.

Professor Snape began a lecture about a special potion that he had been saving for "An Appropriate Time."

"Since you all know," he drawled. "Dearest's Day is approaching, and though I _hardly _consider myself to be a romantic individual, I recognize that we all have our differences and many of you may have...er, _certain individuals_ you are fond of. This love potion, if brewed properly, will reveal the one for whom you have feelings."

Neville Longbottom's hand shot up, but he spoke out of turn anyway. "Professor, how does this potion do this?"

Hermione cringed, knowing he was thinking of her.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Longbottom, for speaking out of turn and interrupting the intelligent musings of your professor," Snape snapped, then continued.

"This potion will cause a pink aura to appear above your secret admirer. But because everyone' aura will be the same color, there is still a very-shall we say-anonymous quality to this assignment. Now then, off you go to page 432. Follow the directions precisely. No working in groups. Do not ask questions. If you spoil this assignment, I will not help you. It is far too simple for mistakes to be made. Do not disappoint me! For once."

Snape settled into his desk and began grading papers.

The room was silent as students flipped through their heavy textbooks and studied the instructions. Usually the room was atwitter with noise, but no one wanted to screw up _thi_s_ potion._

Hermione measured the required ingredients of toad's blood and unicorn fur, then added the sawgrass and ground up pheonix bones. Out of the corner of her eye she watch a pink cloud appear above Katniss.

"Miss Everdeen, it appears you have an admirer!" Snape jeered. "At the very least, _someone_ has made the potion correctly!"

One by one, pink auras appeared above students. Hermione had two or three over hers, and she knew that at least one of them was from Neville.

_Ha! Funny how he suddenly becomes a good student!_

Unrequited love was sad but he was such a pain to deal with that she did not feel the least bit guilty about adopting such an attitude. She could only hope that one of the pink auras was from Katniss.


	4. I Barely Know You

**Thank everyone for your lovely reviews. Several people have requested that I keep it M, and we're 4 chapters in, so expect some sexual content. Mild at first, and then perhaps not so much. **

The next day was Dearest Day, and class was out for the day. Such things had recently become a bigger deal in the wizarding world than they had in the past, and Hogwarts was willing to keep with the times. No one had a problem with this.

Most of her classmates would be bogged down with Potions homework, but Hermione had worked ahead so she could afford to relax today.

Hermione awoke to one of her least favorite sounds-Parvati's voice. She was gossiping with Lavender in the corner. In the darkness Hermione could barely make out the shape of the girls.

_How late did I sleep in? _Hermione thought. Not that it mattered, with no class. Would Quidditch practice be cancelled too? Would she be able to see Katniss? She looked at the clock and it was still early. She had no idea why those girls were up at this hour. Everyone else was still asleep.

"She likes girls! I swear, I'm not kidding! You should see the way she looks at Granger!"

Lavender responded. "Granger?! Why her? Hmm...well, I bet Granger likes girls too. She's never had a boyfriend. Or even looked at boys."

Parvati snorted. "Who would look at her? With that hair?"

Hermione's face grew hot with rage. _What the fuck. Who did they think they were?_ She was self-conscious of her hair as it was! And she was not a lesbian. She believed she was bisexual, but she had never told anyone this. Even though Hogwarts was very accepting of all sexual orientations, Hermione was not ready to tell anyone. And quite frankly, had never had the need to. No girl or boy had ever made her feel strongly enough to act on her desires. Until now.

She decided to get out of bed and make a big show of doing it so those girls would know they'd been heard. Predictably, they fell silent as she slipped out of her bed. _Caught. _

She padded out into the common room, avoiding their gaze and saying nothing. She closed the door behind her, signaling that she did not wish to be followed. Fine, let them be nervous. Let them talk. She was not as sensitive as she used to be.

At first glance, the room was empty. A fire blazed in the fireplace, fed by magic only. Hermione knew the logs were only there for show. Sometimes things in the Muggle world were so homey and endearing that wizards longed for and replicated using them magic. It still was not the same.

Things like fire logs reminded her of home.

She was so transfixed in watching the fire that she did not notice a shadowy figure sitting on the couch.

"Hermione?"

It was Katniss, dressed in nothing but a dark robe. Her hair spilled down her back in dark waves. She looked sexy and enticing and secretive. Mysterious.

"What are you doing up so early?" Hermione asked. Her heart was beating out of her chest.

"I thought I had to go to Quidditch practice but it was canceled because it's Dearest Day. Now I'm up and can't get back to sleep. A lot on my mind."  
Feeling bold, Hermione sat next to her.

"Well, do you have a Dearest? Got your eye on any of the boys around here? They've sure got their eye on you!"

There was a long silence. Had Katniss heard Parvati and Lavender? Was she shy?

"Well, I, uh...really don't like men. You see, I tried to once, with this guy Peeta. To save my ass in the Hunger Games. But he was a jerk and every time I kissed him it didn't feel right. Even after the Games he tried this and that and I just never responded to it. We had sex and it felt...wrong. There was nothing there."

Surprised at her friend's openness, Hermione put a hand on her shoulders. "I know how you feel. I've been questioning my own feelings a lot these past few years. I'm attracted to men, but also women. It's nice to find someone who understands. I've never had a boyfriend OR girlfriend, even though you could say I pseudo-dated Ron for awhile. Like you said, it felt wrong."

"Ever had sex?"

"No," Hermione admitted. "He wanted to but I said no and he didn't push the issue."

Katniss stared at her. "You're very beautiful, Hermione. And smart. But you're vulnerable and I think you need someone to protect you, someone who understands."

"Like you."

Something crashed far away and neither girl would ever know what it was. Something snapped. There was static in the air thick enough to cut with a knife, and their lips met.

Delirious with desire and need, Katniss took the dominant side and explored Hermione's mouth with her experienced tongue. She tasted like smoke and wine, two things that did not make sense to Hermione's barely-functioning mind. Hermione ran her fingers through Katniss' long brown hair. The fire seemed to glow brighter as the kisses lengthened and deepened.

She wanted to explore Kat's entire body but warnings in her head told her to slow down, slow down.

When they finally broke away, Katniss stared at Hermione with such intensity that the second girl was silent.

"Hermione. Is it okay that I did that? Should I have asked?"

"No, that was...fantastic...I, um, don't know what to say."

_Shut up, Hermione. You make everything awkward!_

She threaded her fingers through Kat's large ones.

"Hermione, I...want to know. Will you go to the Dearest Ball with me tomorrow? I've been meaning to ask."

Hermione pondered this. It was all happening too fast. She'd come out of the closet to the first person ever, and she barely knew this woman. She'd let her kiss her on the mouth. She'd admitted her secret...

Being attracted to girls did not give her permission to allow these things so freely. She was slightly disappointed in herself but mostly just confused.

"Can we slow down," she whispered. "I _do_ want to be with you, Katniss, but I think we need to take it slow. I barely know you and I've never admitted anything to anyone that I just told you. I just want to be safe. I'm not ashamed of us but it's..."

"A lot. I understand. I remember feeling this way when I came out. We'll take it slow. Spend more time together. Don't feel pressured, Hermione. I came to Hogwarts to play Quidditch, not to find a girlfriend. I was not expecting to be so quickly drawn to someone." She grinned. "I have a feeling you might be the brains in our relationship, the logical one. I like that about you."

A ray of sun shone through the window. It was lightening up outside and soon people would be waking up.

"Well, I'm going back to bed, Katniss. You took a lot out of me."


	5. Coming Out

***First of all, I appreciate everyone's reviews. I will try to make my chapters longer.**

**I know it's been 8 days since the last update...I'm a very busy person. I worked 35 hours this week and am a full-time student so I don't have much free time BUT this week I am on paid vacation, so I will have more free time and thus more time to update. I know you guys love sex scenes, etc, but I need to establish how all this is affecting the Golden Trio and Hermione herself, so bear with me. Enjoy!***

Sunlight streamed through the window and danced against the walls in wavy patterns that reminded Hermione of the wallpaper on her bedroom walls at home. For a brief moment she lingered in dreamland, having forgotten the events of the previous day and everything that had happened with Katniss. She was quickly reminded by the sight of Katniss' quiver of arrows and bow leaning against the bunk.

The room was deserted. Glancing at the clock, Hermione realized she was slightly late to breakfast. No big deal-she'd just have to be on the lookout for Filch in the hallways. The squib really had no life except to catch errant students roaming the halls.

At the breakfast table, Ron and Harry had saved her a seat. Katniss was still at Quidditch practice.

"So," Ron mumbled through a mouthful of eggs. "You and Katniss, eh? Lavender overheard you two snogging the other day. They've been telling everyone about it."

Hermione could detect a sense of hostility about Ron, but the thought was crowded out by the thumping of her heart.

Her sexuality.

People knew.

Of course they did.

But...she wasn't fucking ready for them to know! That's part of why she had told Katniss to take it slow. She was not ready! Her face burned with something that was not shame, but was uncomfortable.

Harry said nothing. Why didn't he come to her aid? He was the sensible one of the two boys. He was real-world smart, more so than Hermione and that compensated for his lack of book-smarts.

"Does this...change anything among us?" Hermione asked.

Ron was silent.

"Ron."

He blushed, shook his head awkwardly and left to take his dirty dishes away.

"He's just sore because he still has feelings for you. You know that," Harry said gently. "Sometimes it's hard to hear that your crush doesn't like guys."

"I do like guys, Harry. I also like women. And frankly this school has not had much to offer me in terms of men."

Detecting the shrill tone in her voice, Harry put his arm on Hermione's shoulder. "He'll come around, 'Mione. We've been friends for too long for this to be a problem. We accept you as you are."

"How many people know about Katniss and I?"

"Well..."

"Everyone, Harry."

"Yes. But look at it this way. Now you don't have to come out on your own!"

She snorted. "Yes, but I'd rather it have been me to bear the news than Lavender!"

"Hermione, you know you wouldn't have. There's still a streak of shyness in you and it's fading year by year, but it's still in there. We'll stand by you. Anyone who teases or disrespects you over this will have to answer to us...and possibly to Dumbledore. He has no tolerance of intolerance."

Hermione beamed. She just loved Harry sometimes. He was the brother she never had.

And Ron would come along.

In the meantime, Hermione had a notion to meet with a certain professor.

Madam Hooch's office door was always open. The small room was full of trophies from all the Quidditch teams she had coached-all Hogwarts, of course-but she'd been at the job for decades. Yet each trophy gleamed, untarnished, and each photo remained pristine and free from yellowing.

The short-haired woman was at her desk looking over some documents. She beamed when she saw Hermione at her door. Even though Hermione was not the best at broom-related activities, Hooch liked her. All professors liked her, really, because she tried so damn hard.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger! How can I help you? Take a seat?"

An austere but not unpleasant-looking stool slid out from beneath the desk on its own. Hermione took a seat.

"Well, Madam...this isn't really school related."

The fiesty woman clapped her hands. "My favorite! What's on your mind, dear?"

"Well...I know you're open about being a lesbian. And people respect you. I'm bisexual, and I never got a chance to come out on my own because someone overheard me confessing this to another student. And now I'm not sure what to make of it."

Madam Hooch's face was understanding.

"Well, Hermione. You're a people pleaser...always have been. And homosexuality is still not accepted by everyone in the wizarding world, unfortunately. In fact, it's becoming easier to come out in the Muggle world as homosexual than here. When I was your age I was ready to give up the wizarding life and just live as a Muggle."

"No!" Hermione was horrified.

"But then I realized," the older woman continued. "That I needed to follow my heart and be what I know I am. There is more to us than our sexual orientation, but it IS a big part of the psyche, and certainly one that needs to be addressed. My advice to you is to follow your heart, Hermione. I know that seems vague, but whatever your heart tells you to do, you go do it."

"Thank you for your advice, Madam Hooch."

"Thank _you_ for coming to me, dear. You can always come to me for advice. Or any of your professors. That's the atmosphere we strive to maintain here at Hogwarts."

Back in the dorm room, Katniss was sitting cross-legged on her bed. There were a few people milling around in the room but most were in class.

"Katniss, I haven't seen you all day."

The long-haired girl motioned for her to come sit on the top bunk.

"Anything new and exciting? I am still sore and hurting from Quidditch. I think I may quit and just go back to archery," Katniss said.

"No! I would miss you. I'd be lost without you!"

"Pish posh. You're no damsel in distress, H. Or _are you..._I can be your saving lady," Katniss said flirtatiously.

"I talked to Madam Hooch today about coming out. Turns out our little encounter was heard by the biggest gossip in Gryffindor, and now everyone knows."

"Everyone knows what?"

"About us. About me."

"Good, less work for you to do. Any it's not a story that CAN be embellished."

"True. That's basically what Hooch said."

"Does this mean you're ready for a relationship with me, or do you need more time?"

"We need to date a bit, I believe."

"How?" Katniss inquired. The word thudded between them.

"Well, when is the first Quidditch game?" Hermione asked.

"Saturday morning."

"I'll be there."

"You'd _fucking better be._"

Katniss could not stop herself from grinning at the thought of her potential girlfriend watching her play Quidditch.

Hermione felt her palms sweating. She blew on them.

Katniss reached to catch them in her own.

"Look how small yours are compared to mine," the larger girl said.

When aligned, Katniss' hands completely eclipsed Hermione's.

"Well, you're a bigger person. Not fat," Hermione added quickly.

"Does that mean I get to be the dominant one when we're having sex?" Katniss giggled deviously.

Hermione felt ice growing in her veins and bursting them open in the cruelest way, at the thought of sex with Katniss.


	6. Saturday Night

**Yes, this chapter is a shortie. Sorry about that. But it's also really sexy! Hang in there, more is on the way!This chapter mainly involves what goes on in Hermione's head, memories, etc.  
**

_"I'll let you be the dominant one, Kat. You can do whatever you want to me." Hermione's voice was a soft mewling like a kitten. She let herself be weak and overtaken by the strong girl who hovered naked above her. Kat's hair fell like a curtain down her back and brushed Hermione's small pert breasts, awakening the tiny aroused peaks of her nipples. Katniss' mouth covered hers as she forced her tongue deep into Hermione's mouth. The kisses had been sweet, and then not so sweet as time went on. _

_The cold air wafted in from the open window. The two of them were high on one of the turrets of Hogwarts-the one where Professor Snape and Dumbledore often met to talk. The sun had gone down and all was quiet and dusky. Hermione could not decipher where the muskiness came from-was it a part of her ambient surroundings, or was it emanating from Katniss herself? _

_The kisses deepened and lengthened. Hermione was unable to bear and more and tugged Kat's hands between her legs, gasping at the pleasure the experienced girl could bring upon her. How could one tiny nub on the human body be so full of nerve endings? The very science of it was amazing. _

_Hermione cautiously reached to do the same to her partner, causing Kat to throw back her head in a ragged growl. Hermione reached to fondle her girlfriend's breasts. A tinge of jealousy ran through her at the fullness of them and she wished hers were not so inadequate. _

_But Katniss did not seem to find them inadequate at all. She could not keep her hands off them..._

The memories of the previous night returned to Hermione again and again. Sure, there had been things that had happened before and after, but those key moments were affecting her mind and focus and well, everything. She'd had sex with Katniss Everdeen. What the fucking hell. They had slipped off in the night after the Quidditch game.

Sex with a woman was so different than she imagined sex with a man to be. Hermione had been so tight that even a finger in her vagina had been painful, but it had been a good pain and it had gone away and given way to pleasure that mounted and mounted before it burst into a million beautiful pieces.

She'd not meant to have sex so early. But she had no regrets. She had been ready, and Merlin knows Katniss had been ready.

"Miss Granger! Will you please attend to your cauldron! I do not believe a brew is supposed to speak!"

She snapped back to focus at the glowering Professor Snape's words.

Sure enough, the mandrake root in her potion was screaming all sorts of profane things. She had forgotten to add the eagle feather and the drop of pixie blood. Fuck it all. Who had time for school anyway?

Who had time for school? Was this _Hermione?_ Was she losing track of herself. Lord, please no. Books were who she was!

She finished her potion in a hurry and winced as Snape scrutinized it, then relaxed as he nodded approvingly.

Nope. She was still Hermione.

Was she still a virgin? Or was it important to be concerned about such things? She decided not.

Who was a virgin in the classroom? She looked around.

Parvati and Lavender were not, because she had heard them. Harry was. Ron was. Draco was _not_. She stifled a laugh.

Was this any of her business? No.

But so juicy to think about!

Draco really was very attractive. Too bad he was such an asshole. Girls were a little more afraid of him than fawning over him, but they admired him from afar. Whoever _did_ end up dating Draco would have to handle Lucius and Narcissa, who gave Hermione the creeps with how much they hated Harry.

Her mind traveled to Harry. She had really neglected Harry and Ron ever since she'd began to date Kat.

Guys usually did not get angry about such things the way girls do, but she would have to remember to apologize.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Pansy's voice:

"Fire on the Quidditch field!"


	7. Seclusion

**Hello everyone. I had fun writing this chapter. It's rather funny :D Plus there is an irritating cliffhanger on the end just to tease you. **

**I have no fucking idea where this story is going, by the way. Just kind of going with the flow.**

_Oh Merlin...Katniss! Was she in trouble?_Hermione ran as fast as her legs could take her, across the school grounds, past Filch who tried to run after her but gave up when he saw she was moving too fast. Her lover was in trouble and she was consumed with nothing but fear.

There was already an enormous crowd gathered around the Quidditch field. Even Dumbledore was there and it was strange to see him anywhere but indoors. The fire was out but smouldering. It had not been ON the field exactly, but in the grandstands. The _Slytherin _grandstands, to be exact...much to Hermione's sick amusement.

But if the fire was in the grandstands, it was not in the locker room.

Which meant Katniss was alright. Right? The team never met in the grandstands. They met in the locker rooms and on the field. The only people in the grandstands were those freaks who liked to watch Quidditch practice. This usually included Snape, Malfoy, and sometimes McGonigal if she did not have class or office hours. Hermione had wanted to watch Katniss' practices but that would mean she would have to sit with Snape, McGonigal and Malfoy OR look very antisocial sitting in a separate grandstand. Avoiding contact with those three people was worth sacrificing the sight of Katniss' amazing body in motion.

Dumbledore looked irritated at having had his peaceful day interrupted. He sent a spark out of his wand to capture the attention of the crowd and cleared his throat, readying himself for a melodious speech.

"Attention, students! I would like to give everyone a friendly reminder that we do NOT smoke cigarettes in the grandstands! If you are foolish enough to partake in such Muggle hobbies, I suggest you do so in safe places!"

Draco snorted. Hermione jumped, unaware that the blonde boy had been right next to her.

"What?" He sneered. "Worried something had happened to your girlie? Don't you know by now that Pansy is the biggest drama queen at Hogwarts? Damn, Granger, how stupid can you be? You just about pissed yourself in fear Kat'd gone the way of Moaning Myrtle!"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione hissed through gritted teeth. She did not have time to deal with such meaningless bickering with such a meaningless person. All he ever wanted to do was stir up trouble and pretend he was half as popular as Harry.

Her anger was interrupted at the sound of someone calling her name across the field.

"Hermione!"

Katniss was dashing across the field towards her. The girls met in a tangle of arms, legs and kisses that only ended when McGonical cleared her throat. Hermione flushed with embarrassment. Was she really so involved in her romantic feelings that she was unaware of who was standing around her?

The girls hurried off, taking advantage of the crowd to slip into the nearby forest. Thankfully it was nowhere near Hagrid's hut or anywhere prying eyes could witness.

They stole away behind a giant hemlock and kisses deeply. Katniss slipped her hands under Hermione's shirt and felt her nipples tighten in the chilly afternoon air.

"Who lit the cigarette? I'm so glad you're alright," Hermione was flustered. She did not know where to begin.

"We have no idea who lit it, but it was probably Snape. He was sitting in the grandstands. That man smokes like a chimney, I tell you," Katniss answered.

Hermione could sense she wanted to get the chitchat over with and continue to...er, more important tasks at hand.

She took Hermione's wrist in her hand and examined the gold and silver bracelet adorning it.

"What's this?"

"It's a magnetic therapy bracelet. It's mean to enhance balance. It's kind of a Muggle thing but my mother sent it to me..."

"You don't have to explain Muggle things to me, 'Mione. I lived as a Muggle for a long time, remember? Not that we had shit like this in my district" the bigger girl chuckled. "Now shut up and kiss me. Don't be nervous. Focus on my touch. Feel what I can do to you."

She pressed Hermione against the tree and kissed deeper, pulling away with a soft nip on the smaller girl's lip. Hermione's hands cupped Katniss' round ass and both girls moaned as their hands explored each other's willing bodies.

"You're so tiny! So little! You're my fairy, Hermione."

"I'm a witch, not a fairy."

"Oh, but you're a _good_ witch..."

Hermione was aroused but the sweat of it was only making her colder.

"We have to go somewhere warmer, Kat. I'm freezing."

An idea came to Hermione. "Hagrid's hut! He's a professor now and he's been staying inside the school now that the weather is growing cold. It won't be _warm_ but it will be better than snogging outside in the cold. We have to walk around the school though because it's on the other side."

Katniss looked skeptical. "Hermione, are you sure?"

"Listen, Kat. Since when am I the braver of the two of us?" Hermione laughed, appealing to Kat's competitive nature.

"Fine, Katniss said.

The girls trekked through the damp, cold leaves. Everything was on the verge of freezing, but not quite. They stayed around the periphery of the school so as to avoid the dangerous inner parts of the Dark Forest. Hagrid's shabby hut came into view.

Hermione saw no sign of Hagrid, Fang, or any other pet, so she attempted to open the door.

It yielded.

Inside it was dark, but everything looked surreal in its tidiness, which meant Hagrid had _definitely_ not been here recently.

She felt a little guilty using her old friend's house like this. How many times had she, Harry and Ron sat around that very table, playing Wizard chess, or pouring their hearts out to their large hirsute friend?

She pushed the thoughts away. That was then, this was now. Things were different, she was different.

Katniss had already stretched out onto Hagrid's bed.

"Come here, Hermione! I would like to finish what we started!"

Hermione practically ran to Katniss in her eagerness. Within minutes they were both naked, fingering each other.

Katniss guided Hermione's hands in and out of her body, showing her what to do. It was the most erotic thing imaginable to the smaller inexperienced witch. Hermione was eager to please Katniss, as she was with all people, and she learned quickly. Soon both girls had had enough orgasms to last at _least_ an hour, horny as they were.

They laid together, steaming in the cold air but warm under Hagrid's comforter. Suddenly Hermione found something slick and cold beneath the pillow she was laying on.

"Ha, ha, HA!" she howled with laughter when she saw what it was.

Hagrid had...er, adult literature. About giants and giantesses.

Katniss could not stop laughing, nor could Hermione.

"Wow...WOW. I cannot _believe_ he gets off to this!"

"Ew, I'd rather not think about this anymore!"

"Fair enough."

The girls resumed their previous activities for a few moments more, then began to get dressed. It was getting dark and Filch would be on the lookout for them in the halls.

Suddenly there was a sound.

A wretched, horrible sound.

Fang's heavy breathing and a low growl that stated he knew there were strangers in his home.

Fang was not alone. He was not smart enough to _find_ his way home without his master, which meant...

Oh...fucking shit. Fucking Hagrid was here!

Both girls turned white as Snape.

"Kat!" Hermione whispered.

"I don't know what to do!" Katniss hissed, arms waving.

Hermione searched the tiny abode for a place to stow away. Nothing.

She tried to think of some kind of disappearing spell, but none came to mind. Her mind had completely erased itself in her panic.

And the door opened.


	8. I'm Serious

**Guys, I'm sorry I have not updated in 20 days. Something pretty difficult in my personal life happened and I have had to pay attention to more pressing matters than fanfiction. But here's an update for you. Thanks for hanging in there and waiting!**

**-**"What the bloody 'ell is this?" the half-giant roared, more surprised than angry. His form seemed to overtake the doorway, blocking out the cold winter light. Both girls were aghast with humiliation.

"Er, we, uh, needed somewhere to go, Hagrid. We were out in the woods looking for unicorn droppings and we got lost. Thankfully we were able to find your hut. And...we fell asleep." Hermione was out of words.

Thank Merlin both girls had managed to get fully clothed by the time he walked in.

"Well, I'm glad yer alright and ye found my hut, but you should never have been out in them woods! Who told you to go looking for unicorn droppings? That's dangerous! The only one in this entire school who would send ye on such an errand is Snape! Don't be tellin' me he put yer up to this, did he?"

"No, it was on our own. What can I say. I've been interested in potions and I wanted to try something-"

"Well yer lucky you did not run into anything nasty out there. Them woods is no place for students, not without a guide. Tell ya what. I'll keep this a secret if you pack yerselves up and get outta here! I never even come here anymore but I forgot somethin' and I don't want word to get out my hut is empty or it'll be vandalized quick as a wink."

The giant man's words were gentle, and Hermione knew he was only worried about their safety.

The girls sheepishly vacated the premises, avoiding Fang, who was of course cowering from them the whole time.

It _was_ cold and the wind made it feel even colder. Katniss held Hermione close and the two practically ran back to the school.

Hermione knew of a door that she, Ron and Harry had sometimes used to get back inside the school without getting caught. Plus, it was where Harry had taken to leaving his invisibility cloak just in case one of the three of them needed it.

The door was a great oaken thing, covered in blanched ivy. Thankfully the cloak was just where Harry left it.

"It's amazing no one has found this place," Kat remarked.

Hermione gave her a quick kiss.

"Oh, there are many secret little places in this school. Definitely more than in the Muggle world, and I would know," she said.

Beneath the invisibility cloak the girls were able to enter the school and tiptoe past Filch, Mrs. Norris and Snape, all the way to the common room. They'd missed dinner but hopefully no one would notice.

Inside the common room a fire was blazing.

"Where the bloody hell were you?" Ron exclaimed until Hermione shushed him.

"On an adventure?" Harry asked.

"Probably snogging and fucking," Pansy quipped.

"Jealous, are we?" Katniss countered. She had never truly picked a fight with anyone in the school yet, and no one had dared to pick one with her due to intimidation of her muscular physique.

"Jealous? I don't swing that way, sunshine," came the girl's answer.

Right there, in front of the entire common room, Katniss kissed Hermione full on the lips. Hard. Long. And deep.

No one said a word, but milled around for a few minutes pretending to make casual conversation and sneaking constant glances at the two.

"Why did you do that, Kat?" Hermione asked, unsure of how to feel.

"To show them that we are not ashamed of what we are. And from now on, no more hiding! You and I are getting out in the open with our relationship. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes," Hermione said hesitantly. Why couldn't she be more like Katniss, so fearless?

"Share a bunk with me tonight?"

"Yes."

When nightfall came Hermione was nervous. Katniss couldn't really do anything serious right there in front of everyone and Hermione was not sure what kind of antics she would pull.

She had chosen to wear her more feminine nightgown and no bra. The last time she had gone to bed without a bra was before she needed to wear one, and she felt overly exposed. But Kat would like that.

She felt all eyes on her as she climbed into bed with Katniss. Sometimes couples in Hogwarts did that. So long as you weren't full-on screwing, people rarely made a fuss. But girl-on-girl was something new.

Kat's hand sought Hermione's leg under the sheet.

"Shh. Remember, you're beautiful. You're mine. Relax and focus on my touch."

Hermione tried to focus as Kat's fingers moved higher and higher on her thighs and then she slipped two fingers inside, moving slowly.

"Too fast? Too slow?"

"No, you're perfect..."

"FAR from," the bigger girl whispered, chuckling.

Hermione stifled a moan as the pleasure increased. Kat's other hand found her tight nipple and pinched it. It was getting harder and harder to keep quiet.

"Stop, Katniss! Someone will hear!"

"So?"

"So I care about my reputation. I don't want to be seen as trashy. If I was in bed with a guy doing this I would look trashy, and it goes the same with the two of us."

Katniss sighed and withdrew her finger. Hermione's body became chilled with cold sweat from where her body had been aflame.

"You wizards and witches are so uptight. Sex in the Muggle world is different."

"I know that, Kat. Remember I am Muggle-born."

"Oh, right. I forgot."

Waking up in Katniss' arms was a beautiful feeling that Hermione could get used to every damn day. She felt safe and warm, surrounded by the sweet smell of Kat's long hair, the sight of her full lips parted as she breathed in her sleep.

There was no way to go back.

In the dreamy world of half-sleep, Hermione considered her future. If she wanted kids, she'd have to figure out some way to adopt. There was not a spell in the world invented yet to impregnate someone because the Ministry of Magic had outlawed it. Hermione did not want kids anyway. Did Kat? What would it be like to raise a child in a female-female relationship? Or a marriage? The most important thing to teach a child would be love. They had love for each other, but did they have love for humanity in general?

Oh well. They were not even seniors in high school. What did it matter. This was far in the future.

"'Mione, whatcha thinking about?" came Kat's sleepy voice.

"Us."

"What about us?"

"Our future as a couple."

"Are you worried about it? Are you not happy with me?"

"Oh no, I'm very happy with you, Katniss. Happier than I've ever been. I've never been in a relationship before so this is new to me. It's a little overwhelming."

Katniss laughed. "You worry too much, Hermione. Get some sleep. It's only six in the morning."


End file.
